Monstrous Delinquent
by Mumei Mu
Summary: He is the delinquent, known as the Aka Oni, that the delinquents fear to face and a high school student with secrets and foggy past. One day, he run into two women waiting for someone near his house after expelled from his school and it all get blurry after that. Now he have to deal with monster girls as a new host and attend a unique high school..."WHY IS IT ALL-GIRL SCHOOL!"
1. Prologue

**I present you one of the latest story, Monstrous Delinquent! A Naruto x Everyday Life with Monster Girl and few other crossover fanfic.**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Very short chapter because it's a prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Everyday Life with Monster Girl and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Lousy fucking no-good bastards." An athletic blonde teenager stomped down the street with brown bookbag hanging over his shoulder, grumbling under his breath. He has a short spiky hair, blue narrowing eyes, whisker birthmarks on both cheeks. He wear a opening black gakuran jacket with missing sleeves, revealing his white t-shirt, black pant and pair of orange sneakers. The reason why he was out of school so early is because…"Can't fucking believe they expelled me for kicking twenty weaklings' asses." He think back to this brawl.

" _HEY, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR LICKING, PUNK-ASS!"_

" _DID THIS BASTARD YANK A METAL POLE OUT OF THE CEMENT WITH ONE HAND?!"_

" _OH, KAMI! HE'S BREAKING BOSS' ARMS! THE BONES ARE STICKING OUT!"_

" _WAIT, I KNOW THIS GUY! THAT'S NARUTO, THE AKA ONI!"_

" _WHAT?! FUCK, RUN, EVERYONE!"_

" _YOU'RE NEXT! DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN FROM ME!"_

" _AAAH, DID THIS PSYCHO PIERCE THROUGH A FUCKING TRUCK WITH THIS POLE?! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!"_

" _NARUTO, YOU'RE EXPELLED!"_

"Fucking bastard, just up and do that shit to me." Naruto scoffed to himself as he remembered the headmaster of his former school expelled him right on spot outside the school then flee away for his life when Naruto gave him a dirty look. "Now that makes twenty-three schools I got kicked out of." He kept grumbling until he notice a large van parking in front of his neighbor's house across his place with two women waiting at the gateway, one girl stand out the most because she have a long red hair, pointy ears, red scales on her cheeks and lower body of snake. 'Lamia?' He raised his eyebrow and the lamia turn her head to see him then cower slightly as soon as she saw his grumpy expression. 'Oh, she must think I'm pissed off at the sight of her. Better do something…' He raise his hand to give her a greeting wave and the lamia blink few times with shocking expression before she return him with her wave and small timid smile, which catch the other woman's, a human in business suit, attention.

"Oh, hello, do you live here?" The business woman asked him as she pointed at the house in front of them, the sunlight reflects off her sunglass.

"Nah, I live across here." Naruto jabbed his thumb at house across them with a grunt.

"Ano, do you know if anyone is home at this hour?" The redhead asked him quietly.

"Kurusu are out of the town but their son is still around." He replied as he pulls out a bloody smartphone, something that makes both girls blinked at it. "If he's not in, that mean he must be at his part-time job."

"How long until he get back?" The human asked him.

"Couple hours or so." Naruto grunted, unlocking his front door.

"Ah…" The business woman hummed before she suddenly put her arm around Naruto's shoulders, "Mind if we stay over at your place for a while?" The teenager was about to say something but the woman just walk into his house as if it was her own place, "Great, thank! Get any coffee in here?"

"…Sure, you can come in." The teenager deadpanned with twitching eyebrow.

"A-Ano, s-sorry about Ms. Smith." The nervous lamia slither inside, "I-I-I think it's how she is…Um…M-My name is Miia, n-n-nice to meet you."

"Whatever." Naruto tossed his bookbag away with an exhaled sigh, "Name's Naruto."

"Hey, which way to the kitchen?" Smith, the human, turns to him as she stands in the corridor hallway, gesturing at few closed doors and the blonde pause for few moments.

"You two can go wait in the living room." He pointed at the first door to left before he walk down the hallway, "You want some coffee, right? Maybe there is some…Or not." He stopped to look at Miia, "What about you? Want anything to drink?"

"A-Ano, water, please…" Miia answered and the blonde teenager nods his head then disappears into the kitchen. Both women enter the door at left into the living room before they pause at the white living room, it was almost so bare with some signs of dust. There is only low-table and a worn-out sofa.

'It doesn't look like anyone has been in here for months…' Ms. Smith frowned mentally as the lamia seat herself at the table and she sit down on the sofa, taking a glance at the cushion. 'And it has been worn out as if someone has been sleeping on it many times.'

"I don't have any coffee, sorry." Naruto entered the living room with water bottles then hand them over to both women, "Are you okay with water?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Smith took it with a smile.

"Need anything else?" He asked and the human woman shook her head.

"Um, ca…" Miia was about to say something before she waves it off with her hand as she shivered lightly, "N-Nothing, thank you…"

"You cold?" Naruto noticed her shivers, "Ah, right. Snakes need heat, hold on…"

"Ah, no, you don't have to…" The lamia was about to say something but the blonde teenager walk out and there was few minutes of silence until Naruto walk back in with few thick blankets.

"Here you go." He covered Miia's snake body with few blankets, "It's not much but I hope it's good enough for some warmth."

"T-T-Thank you, Naruto." Miia whispered, blushing at his action and Naruto respond it with a grunt.

"Say, are you in high school?" Ms. Smith took a sip from her water bottle as he confirmed with a grunt, "You playing hooky? It must be third or fourth period by now."

"Got expelled today f because of some ignorant bastards so I have to find another school." Naruto snorted lightly as he walked out again, "Excuse me, I need to use bathroom for few minutes."

'Sound like he has been kicked out more than once if he act like that.' Ms. Smith wait for a minute before she stand up, "Wait here, Miia. I'm throwing it away." She jiggle the empty bottle in her hand and the blushing lamia nod timidly as the agent walk out into the hallway. Instead of looking for trashcan, she peek into few nearby rooms and discovered that almost every room were empty and covered in layer of dust. 'That is not good…' Smith frowned again as she find the kitchen then step in to see something shocking, the kitchen was littered with empty ramen cups, some filled trash bags and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. 'Is this boy living here by himself? Where's his guardians?' She notice that there are no pictures in the house and she make her way back to the living room until she hear some knocking at the front door. "I'll get it!" She hollered back then answer it right away, "Hmm?" The agent find herself staring at six foot tall petite busty Minotaur girl with white and brown hair in a sailor fuku uniform, containing a red vest jacket with golden beast symbol on breast pocket, black ribbon and white skirt. 'This uniform, is she from Seiko High School?' "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, does a blonde boy with whisker marks live here?" The minotaur crossed her arms under her breasts with a 'high-than-thou' attitude.

"Yes, why?" The agent corked her eyebrow, "Did he do something to you?"

"Ye…No…You see…" The minotaur shifted her weight with a bashful expression, "I…I want to thank him for today…"

"Oh, for what?" She asked.

"Saving me from a group of ruffians." The cow girl answered, "A group of high school boys from other school was harassing me and they were trying to do something to me. I can't do anything because of these stupid rules…Then this guy, the blonde boy, suddenly come in between us then beat everyone up. He don't know me and yet he stood up for me…And a old man, I think it was his headmaster of high school, just storm up and expel him without hearing us out. One of the boys was his grandson and he said something very crass toward me…So the blonde boy punched him in mouth then walk away." She suddenly bows to her, "Mrs, please don't be mad at your son. It was my fault for getting him in trouble. He did the right thing."

"Ah, I see…" Ms. Smith hummed, "But I'm not his mother."

"O-Oh, I apologize for my mistake." The minotaur straighten up with embarrassing blush.

"What's your name?"

"Cream." The minotaur replied.

"Cream, are you by any chance in Seiko High School?" Smith asked, "The first all-girl school that accept large majority of extra-species?"

"Hai." Cream nodded as she pulled out an special school ID card, "Here is my 'free-range' student card."

"No need to show me it." Smith waved it off, wondering who was the one that come up with this name. 'Free-range' card is a special permission that allows monster teenagers to roam around freely without their hosts if they are attending schools as students.

"E-Excuse me, Ms. Smith." Both females turned to see Miia poking her head out with blush, "A-A-About the host, c-can I request Naruto to be my host? I-I want to stay here…"

"You want to live here with him as your host?" Smith questioned her slowly with a blink as the lamia nodded timidly before Naruto exited the bathroom at the end of the hallway, walking toward them.

"Who's at the door?" Naruto asked before he notice Cream, "Oh, you. You're this girl from early, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you my thanks!" Cream suddenly pull a personality change as she crossed her arms with upturn nose, "You should be grateful that I decide to use my time to search you out!"

"Okay, welcome." The blonde deadpanned with a light wave, "Now you can go away."

"W-What?!" The minotaur stomped her hoove down with a dropped jaw, "You're telling me to go away?! Without asking me for anything? What about my number?!"

"Why should I want it?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Because it's your reward for helping me!" Cream scoffed, "Do you know how many boys beg me for my number? You should be grateful that I decide to…"

"No, I don't want it." He replied flatly again and the minotaur was about to shout again but Smith clear her throat to get their attention.

"Naruto, I heard what happened early and I want to ask you something." Smith said, "Was it like that for other twenty-two times?"

"Sometime." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "About ten or eleven of them were like today, some other are different stories."

"And I took look around the house." The agent said as the blonde stiffened up with narrowed eyes and frown, "You're living here on your own, aren't you? Where are your guardians?"

"Yup, I'm on my own, what about it?" The blonde snorted, "I bought the house with my own money so I don't need anyone else. And for my guardian, I don't give a damn about where she is. Like I said I'm fine on my own."

'He bought it?' Smith looked up at the house, "The bills?"

"Paid them myself." Naruto grunted, "I may not look like it but I have a lot of money, inheritance if you want to know where it come from."

'…Should I do something about it?' Ms. Smith hummed before she decide to do it the usual way, "Congrats, Naruto, you are now Miia's host. We will start proceed with rebuilding right now." She snapped her fingers as a group of people walk in to start their work, "And I'm going to call a good friend of mine to put you in Seiko High School with no expulsion threats!"

"Wait, what?!" The blonde teenager dropped his jaw as his head whip around, "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THIS WALL…" A crash, "Out…Fuck!"

"Wait, isn't Seiko High School supposed to be all-girl only?" Cream stuttered with light blush.

"…WHAT?!" Naruto dropped his jaw again.

"Isn't it wonderful, darling?" Miia slithered up to Naruto's side with a wide grin, "We're going to live together!"

"Oh, by the way, I'm making Miia your guardian." Smith hollered over her shoulder as she talks to someone on phone, "That will make everything much easy for new laws if the extra-species plan to look after young humans or adopt them. Not to mention co-ed between human and extra-species students." She spoke something into the phone then hang up as she flash a thumb-up to him, "Good news, you're in! You're starting on Monday next week."

"WHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" The blonde delinquent roared out with widened eyes.

Poor Naruto, he has no idea what's in store for him when the school start…Not to mention this week!

* * *

A beautiful young adult woman with short bobcut red hair in business suit stare at her smartphone sadly, she was looking at an old photo of her young self with a young blonde boy. "Ototo, where are you?" She whispered softly.

"Manager Mito, have you seen my stage uniform?" A bunny teenager girl with short brown hair pokes her head in timidly.

"Oh, did you check your closet?" Mito quickly put her happy face on as she shoves the phone down in her pocket.

"A-Ah, no…" The bunny girl blushed, "I-I-I didn't, sorry…"

"Aw, Hari, don't be nervous." The redhead walked over to pet the blushing girl's head, "You're part of ANM48 now so be more confident!"

"H-Hai!" The bunny girl smiled up to her.

"By the way, you all are going to be in Seiko High School." Mito winked at her, "You nervous about your first day?"

"N-No, my big sister is also in Seiko High School so I-I'll be okay." Hari shook her head as the manager of ANM48 lead her out of the office room to find her uniform.

* * *

 **And that end the** **Prologue** **of MD! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Again, it's a short chapter because it's a prologue and an intro.**

 **Naruto can't believe he's going to all-girl school and a host at same time, how will it turn out for him? What kind of class will he be in? What's going on with him and his situation? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	2. Welcome To Seiko High

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **I'm going to say it again if not everyone have been awake of that and haven't read AN in one of my stories. Some of you have noticed there is another fanfic with same title and the first chapter is almost same word for word and some of you have brought that to my attention. Striker Studios does not have my permission, neither did I get asked for it. Honestly, I was pretty upset about that, little pissed off. Striker already contact me after I called this person out, she/he will rewrite/take down the whole first chapter. Just to let you all know that it already have been brought to my attention and have been resolved.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Everyday Life with Monster Girl and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Seiko High**

* * *

The sunlight hit Naruto's face and his eyes flutter open with an annoyed groan, wondering where the hell is he until he remember that he was in his bedroom that he haven't been using for a long time. He wonders why he was in here until the memories of yesterday hit him and he let another annoyed groan out again, they just remodeled his house without his consent along with other things…But at least they clean his shits up. He tried to sit up, only to meet some restrict and a soft pleasured sigh reach his ear before he crane his head over to see Miia in loose yellow pajama shirt and she was holding him with both arms and coiling tail. "WHAT THE…?!" He cried out with few squirms but her grip tightened on him.

"Just five more minutes…" Miia mumbled sleepily with fluttering eyes, "I mean…Just five more degrees…"

"W-Why are you in my bed?!" Naruto stuttered with twitching eyebrow, a embarrassing blush appear across his nose.

"It was cold and I couldn't warm myself up, so I figured I'd use you for it, darling." The lamia chirped as she prop her head up on right palm, revealing part of her cleavage along with nipples. "I'm a poikilotherm, after all."

"…Isn't your room equipped with heater equipment or something?!" He tried to free himself from her grip but the lamia pull him back down into her tight hug, burying his face in between her breasts.

"But I want you to warm me up, darling!" Miia nuzzled her cheek into his hair, "Ahh, so warm…I can feel my heat rising…"

"P-P-Please let me go!" Naruto tried to get his head away from her chest while squirming around, his face lit up with red because he's not used to this close contact. "I'm underage! Underage!"

"Don't care!" She kept nuzzled, "Love know no bounds…A-Ah!" She cried out when Naruto accidentally grab the tip of her tail with few stroke, "D-Darling! T-T-That's very sensit…O-O-Oh, I-I…C-Can't hold…Anymore!" She suddenly moaned out loudly with few twitch and tears in her eyes, "Aaaaah! I'M COMING!" The coiling tail loose up, freeing the blonde in process, as she slip out with a blissful moan and Naruto slowly sit up bewilderingly then his head slowly rotate to gaze at his twitching hand.

"…W-What the fuck just happened?" Naruto whispered.

"O-Ooh, you're such a beast in the morning…" Miia shakily lift herself up with red face as she gave him a beaming smile, "I-I should go and take a bath…Would you like to join me?"

"No, I'm underage!" The blushing blonde hissed as he quickly exited his room then go downstairs and the lamia pout childishly before she slither off to customized bathroom with a mumble, something about next time and few certain things. "Ugh, can't believe this lady just slap me with pervy guardian." He grumbled with red face as he walked toward the kitchen, "How in the world did it just happen?" He barely step into the dining room when he hear a voice.

"Good morning, Naruto." Smith smiled cheekly with coffee cup, caused the delinquent to cry out from startle.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto's hand flew up to his chest, "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Take it easy with fucks." The smiling agent sipped her cup calmly, "Surely you haven't forgotten about me, right?" She adjusted her sunglass, "After all, I am your cultural exchange coordinator, Smith!"

"By force, you crazy ass woman, by force." Naruto grumbled under his breath, "If you weren't a gov agent, I'm gonna…"

"Can I have some breakfast?" Smith asked.

"No." He immediately denied.

"Also, I'm here to make sure you're not engaging in any prohibited matters." She crossed her legs with a smirk.

"Which is…?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"…You know." The agent said as he stare blankly at her, "Sex."

"…You should say that to her, not me." He grumbled with faintly blush.

"The species that are comingling with us…" Smith sipped her mug, "If something were to happen to them, severe punishments would have to be carried out. And as a host, you seem to be largely ignorant of the law, so I came to confirm…"

"Do I look like I care about the laws?" Naruto deadpanned, "And beside, you're the one who forced me into that…Then put me in an all-girl school! What kind of agent are you?!"

"Well, since Miia says she likes it here, you just gotta suck it up and study the law." The agent juggled her empty mug, "Fetch me more coffee, please."

"Like hell I am." He grumbled, "…And go get it yourself!"

"Speaking of Miia, she has made advances on you, right?" Smith get up to pour herself another cup of coffee, "Lamias tend to have a passionate type and you do have a working set of genitals, so you could go at it if you want to."

"…Y-Y-You do know I am underage?!" Naruto stared at her ridiculously with red face, "Are you sure you're an govt agent?!"

"But…" The agent once again ignored him, "As a representative of her species, losing her innocence to a human would be a diplomatic issue. So if you happen to cross that line…You will be arrested. And she will be deported back to her home country. All her efforts in learning Japanese would go to waste…It'd be sad but a law is a law."

"It should be other way…" The delinquent sweatdropped.

"So?" Smith grinned with wiggling eyebrows, "Did you fuck her?"

"…Are you fucking horny that you want to get laid so bad?" Naruto glared at her with massive blush, "Or are you secretly into young guys?!"

"Sure, she's a half-snake, but she got a nice figure, ample breasts, and good looks in general." She said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME OR NOT?!" He shouted.

"And she's completely loyal to you." Smith removed her sunglass then suddenly cupped Naruto's chin as her face get closer to his face with a seducing purr, "And on top of that, you seem to be easily seduced?"

"…Yup, you're a fucking pedo." Naruto deadpanned with heavy blush before a tail suddenly cut in with a whip, separating them in process.

"Hey!" Miia pulled the blonde into her chest with a glare aiming at the agent, "What are you doing? Keep your hands off my darling, Smith! He's mine!" She growled with gritting teeth, "You hear me?!"

"Relax, I was just kidding." The agent laughed lightly before she put her glasses back on with a hum, "Mr. Darling…Make sure you keep your pants on, okay?" She exited the house, "See ya!" She barely walk past the gate until she realize something, "Ah, I forget to tell him that…" She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, well."

"…You should tell her that instead of me." Naruto muttered with twitching eyebrow before he hear Miia speaking up.

"Is the prohibition really such a big deal?" Miia tighten her grip on him, "As you know, we lamias are half-snakes…Because of that, people tend to be afraid when meeting us for the first time. So when I came here, I was really nervous about how my host family would react…But you weren't afraid at all. Rather, you were worried about me…Such compassion from a human was completely new for me…It made me very happy."

"I don't really care about differences and appearance." He grunted, "Treating someone differently because of what they are or where they come from is stupid and if…"

"This has nothing to do with prohibited matters." The lamia suddenly pushed him down then crawl on him with a big smile, "I don't mind what my darling does to me…"

"BUT I DO MIND WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" Naruto cried out with red face.

"You know…" Miia's tail snaked inside his pant as she lift her shirt up, "I don't mind losing me virginity to you. Because I love you, darling…"

"WHY ARE YOU SO HORNY?!" The blushing blonde quickly slip away out of her hold then gets up on his feet, "I'M ALMOST SEVENTEEN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Ah, so I have to wait a year?!" Miia gasped before she pout childishly with a wail, "No, I can't wait this long! I want to do you now!"

"And here I thought I'm stubborn one…" Naruto stomped to the bathroom for shower and to get away from this horny lamia who blatantly ignore the bounds!

"Darling, let me wash your back!"

"NO!"

* * *

"It's a date!" Miia sing to herself as she slithers through city with Naruto at afternoon, "A date. We're on a date. I'm on a date with my darling. A DATE!"

"STOP THAT PLEASE!" Naruto hissed as several bystanders stared at them, he thought it'll be good idea to give lamia a tour around the city to take her mind off the whole 'losing virginity' business but Miia's lovesick mind proved him wrong. "This is not a date! We're here for a tour so you can get used to human society, know your way around and not get lost!"

"So, it's a date in society, then!" Miia smiled cutely, causing the poor blonde to sweatdrop.

"…Whatever." The delinquent huffed before she suddenly drag him toward some places as he yelp out.

"Let's go, darling!" She chirped with fist up in air, "Our date awaits!" The next thirty minutes were blurry to him from diner to arcade and photo booth and now they were stroll once again. "Ahh, this is so fun!" The lamia hugged a stuffed snake toy that she won from claw game, "I thought Japan was a very formal place, but there's actually tons of fun things to do!" She frowned slightly, "Though it can be a little hard with everything designed for humans…I really wanted to try out karaoke."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Naruto can picture himself getting trapped under Miia's snake half in a cramped room, "But you can't blame them for that because the world don't know that extra-species exist until few years ago."

"Ah!" Miia pulled his arm out of blue as she pointed to a sign next to store, "Look, darling! That shop serves all kinds of species!" She dragged him inside, "Let's go in!" They suddenly stop in their trail the very first second they step inside because the store turn out to be a lingerie shop.

"…I'm going outside!" The blushing blonde tried to left the store right away but...

"NO!" The lamia grabbed his neck with her tail, "Ms. Smith said we had to be together all the time!"

"NOT ALL THE TIME!" Naruto yelled, "There are some limit that we can't be to…"

"Excuse me!" Miia called out to the clerk, "What would you have for lamias?"

"Can you please let me go?!" The blonde student tried to pry her tail off his neck but it has a good grip on him.

"Hey, darling!" The smiling lamia held up two different lacy bra, "Which one looks better to you?"

"I don't know." Naruto looked away out of embarrassment, "Just pick whatever you like so we can just get out of here faster…"

"I don't really wear a bra, so I wouldn't know." Miia pulled her collar down a little to expose her bare breast to the flustered delinquent.

"G-G-Gak!" The blonde sharply turn around again to wipe some blood from his nose as the lamia fix her shirt, "D-D-Don't do that, you ero-hebi! If you don't wear bra then why are you…" The tail coil around his waist then pull him in as he cried out and he suddenly discover himself in a changing booth with the lamia. "W-Wait, why are you bringing me in here for?!"

"What?" The redhead take her jacket off with a grin, "We have to be together all the time, right?" She tossed the bras over to him, "Now then, take a look and tell me which one you prefer, so that I can wear something to your liking!" She removed her top to free her large bust, "'Cause you know, darling, I want you to like me even more." Her tail slowly lift her skirt up, "So take a good look and chose for me…"

"J-J-Just buy both!" Naruto managed to free himself from her as he bolt from the changing booth, "I-I'll waiting outside!"

"Aww!" Miia pouted before she purchased the bras then meet the panting delinquent outside, "I'm sorry for dragging you to the dressing room with me." She apologized with a giggle.

"Are you in heat or something like that?" He asked with few pants and the lamia just look away with blush. "…Wait, are you?"

"If you're curious, why don't we go to the love hotel and…" The redhead smiled until they hear some shouts behind them.

"Holy shit, the hell is that thing?" They turned to see a scruffy punk and ugly tanned woman with afro-tail as the woman pointed at Miia, "It said darling! That is one fucking ugly freak of nature!"

"Oh my god!" The punk laughed out, "It looks so creepy and gross! I bet one of her parents fuck bunch of snakes! Wait, does she have pussy? Do you think this ugly bitch love to fuck real sna…" Miia was about to whip her tail at him but Naruto beat her to it by kicking the punk in groin then crash his head against the brick wall, knocking him out right away.

"H-HON!" The racist woman screeched before she looks up to see the delinquent rearing his fist back, "W-WAIT, I'M A GIRL! YOU CAN'T HIT GIRL!"

"Usually, I don't hit women…" Naruto grunted as the tanned woman smirked wickedly before his next comment drain the color out of her face, "But racist bitches and female fighters, that's other story!" With that, he punched the woman right in face and Miia swear she can hear this racist's nose break in dozen pieces as the crying woman fall back then bouncing her head off the wall before she pass out. "Kami, there's always these kind of people wherever I go." The blonde turned back to the lamia with a grunt, "Let's go, Miia. Where do you want to see next?"

"Oh, darling, you're my hero!" Miia smiled brightly, "You took care of them for insulting me and my…" There were few camera flare behind them and they look up again to see some bystander taking picture of them with their phone while commenting on the lamia's appearance, something that make her feel uncomfortable and Naruto notice it so he decide to say something that always cause everyone drop it every time.

"KYA, WHY DID YOU TEAR MY SHIRT OFF AND TRY TO TAKE MY PANT OFF?!" The delinquent screamed, his shirt appear to be tore apart and the unconscious punk's hand have been placed on the helm of his pant. "AND HAVE YOUR SHOTACON FRIENDS TAKING PICTURE OF ME?! ALL I WANT IS JUST TO SHOW MY GUEST AROUND THE CITY WITHOUT GETTING MOLESTING BY BUNCH OF PERVS!" He looked past the shocked crowd, "POLICE! OVER HERE! OVER HERE! EVERYONE ARE TAKING PICTURE OF UNDERAGE KID AND ONE IS ATTEMPTING TO…"

"OH SHIT! RUN! RUN! DELETE THE PICTURES! RUN!" Someone panicked without even look back as everyone cleared the area while deleting their photos in hurry and the delinquent calmly fix his clothes, giving the punk one last kick to the stomach.

"Work every single damn time." Naruto chuckled to himself before he turn back to the blushing lamia, the reason why she was blushing is because she get a glimpse of his bare chest. "Now where were we? Oh, yeah…Where do you want to see next?"

"How about we see a love hotel and…" Miia smiled widely with tiny nosebleed.

"No." He immediately rejects her suggestion before he walk past her, "If there's nothing else, then let's go home."

"Awww, I want to have my first sexual experience with you in love hotel." The pouting lamia follows him before she shrugs her shoulders, "Well, I guess we can do it at home…"

'Goddammit, out of all liminal, I end up with a pervy woman…' Naruto sighed to himself with a twitching eyebrow, 'At least it's not worse than hosting two or more ero liminal.'

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you just beat many delinquents back there when they were harassing some liminal girls." Miia gushed as they walk back to the house, "You're really strong than you look, you even send half of them running off screaming from one look! Pity that the girls don't stick around to thank you." She tilted her head with a curious expression, "Say, why do they call you Aka Oni?"

"Because I tend to get cover in their bloods after a brawl." Naruto said flatly.

"Ooh, I see." The lamia blinked, "And oni part?"

"Dunno how it come up." He grunted, "Perhaps because I'm way too strong than these pathetic weaklings."

'Must be, but I've never seen a human yank a car door out with bare hands.' Miia tapped her chin with a small sweatdrop as she laugh nervously, "I see…" They reach the house…With Smith and van in front of it, "Ms. Smith? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, welcome back." Smith pushed her glasses up with a smile, "How was your date?"

"It's a tour, not a date." Naruto said.

"Wonderful!" The redhead chirped, "We did a lot of things and he beat some jerks up to protect my honor!"

"Oh?" The agent smirked lightly, "How manly, Mr. Darling."

"Why are you back here?" The blonde asked.

"It occur to me that something have slipped my mind after I visited you this morning." Smith said.

"Which is…?" His eyebrow rose.

"We're placing two more in your care." The smirking agent jabbed her thumb at the van behind her, "We just finished remodel your house and expand a bit to accommodate the newcomers."

"…SON OF A BITCH, YOU WHAT?!" Naruto dropped his jaw as several workers exited the house and pass them with tip of their hats, "They better not touch my ro…"

"I'll introduce you to them…" Smith opened the van's door to allow two monster girls out, "First, you remember Cream. She doesn't have a host family in first place and demand to be your guest after discovering that you're hosting Miia…"

"I-I-I don't demand!" Cream shouted with burning cheeks, "I-I asked if it's possible for me to be hosted by this guy and he should be grateful that I chose him to be my host!"

"And…" The agent gestured to a petite harpy, seem to be around teenage, with blue feather wings and talons instead of feet, she have a medium-length light blue messy hair with one strand of hair standing upright and orange eyes. She wears low-cut jean shorts and a black tank top. "Papi, who will also be your co-guardian since she's nineteen…"

"SHE'S NINETEEN?!" Both Naruto and Miia cried in shock, this harpy look like she's around fourteen!

"Hiya, Papi is Papi!" Papi hopped toward the blonde to hug him, "Papi's a harpy!"

"She's a little scatterbrain." Smith smiled then look down to the harpy, "This guy is the master of the household, so make sure you do as he says. So don't go flying off again."

"Okay!" The harpy cheered, "I may not be able to understand complicated things but Papi will listen to her husband! I will be with him all the time!"

"…Say what?!" Naruto looked at her funnily then up to the agent, "OI! What the hell did you teach her?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The agent kept smiled, "Neither where she get this idea from."

"…There's something wrong with you, you know that?" He said after stared at her for few minutes.

"Hey, hold it!" Miia suddenly pulled Naruto away from the confusing harpy into her arms as he squirmed around to free himself, "He's my darling!"

"Oh, okay?" Papi tilted her head confusingly.

"H-H-Hey, get off him!" Cream shouted with pointing finger, "And he's not yours!"

"Their luggage and boxes are inside so please be gentlemen and help them out." Smith laughed and the delinquent's eyebrow twitched madly as two monster girls bickered with each other while one stand there looking very confusing with smile. Here goes his half-peaceful life!

* * *

Naruto walk out of his house on Sunday morning with a massive headache because Miia was having one-sided argument with Cream and Papi about rules and something that involve him but he doesn't pay attention to their conversation. The reason why Miia was doing it is because he accidentally walk on Cream taking bath, which earn him a fading blackeye. 'This girl should have lock the door in first place!' Naruto grumbled mentally with red face, he can't erase the image of nude Minotaur from his brain. The delinquent walk up to his mailbox to check it for any mail before he hear a voice behind him and he look over to see his neighbor, Kimihito, with a busty centaur and mermaid in wheelchair.

"Morning, Naruto." Kimihito greeted him with a wave, "How…"

"That is all your fault!" Naruto threw a rolled-up newspaper at his neighbor's face, "If you weren't away on your damn job, I wouldn't have end up in this situation!"

"Eh, what do you mean?" The plain man rubbed his sore nose with a blink, "Did something happen…"

"Darling!" Miia suddenly appeared behind the delinquent with a glomp as her tail coil around his body, "Where are you going? I want to come with you!"

"Husband, swim with me in bathtub!" Papi flapped her wings happily.

"Oi, Papi, get back in here!" Cream shouted at the lamia from the doorway, "And, Miia-hag, release him at once!"

"That!" The glaring delinquent gritted his teeth at Kimihito as the man blinked few times with his guests.

"…Oh, you're in same boat, huh?" Kimihito laughed lightly with closed eyes, having a understanding expression.

"THAT IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" Naruto yelled at him as the monster girls pull him back inside by force and the door closed. The neighbor stare at the front door for a while before the mermaid tilt her head up to Kimihito with a smile.

"You have a interesting neighbor, eh?" Meroune giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." The man chuckled sheepishly before he turn to the centaur, "Cerea, here we are. Please come in." The group enter Kimihito's house.

Inside the living room of Naruto's house, Miia and Cream was once again arguing and very loud as Naruto rubbed his temples annoyingly while Papi was reading some rulebook. "Jeez!" Miia punched out at the empty air with a screech, "Minotaurs have such giant boobs! It's like you're prancing around naked!"

"H-HEY!" Cream stomped her hoof down with red face, "I-It's not my fault I forget to lock the door! A-And that's the pot calling the kettle black! I heard from Ms. Smith that you were prancing around naked and kept getting in bed with Naruto-kun against his wish!"

"So?" The lamia huffed shamelessly, "He is my darling so it's okay for me to doing these!"

"H-He stood up and protected me from these no-good ruffians the other day!" The minotaur grabbed the lamia's arms, swinging them around like little children fighting in playground.

"H-He protected me too!" Miia cried back with swinging tail, "He took care of some punks for me!"

"Good grief…" Naruto avoided their wild swings by stepping out of their radius until he see some streams coming from behind and he look behind to see Papi slumping over on rulebook with steams coming from her mouth and head. "Are you okay, Papi?"

"The interspecies law book is too hard…" Papi whined, "I wanna go swimming…" She remember what she asked him outside, "Oh! Hey, husband, let's swim together! It'll be boring alone."

"Why don't you just ask…" The blonde delinquent turn his head to fighting monster girls for couple minutes as they scream ridiculous stuff before he turn back to the harpy, "Alright, I'm going to set the bath up for you."

* * *

"Is cold water okay with you?" Naruto checked the water in a huge bathtub, a kind that you can find in a bathhouse.

"Yea!" Papi singsong before she push her shirt up with her wings, "Oka, let's go!"

"OI, HOLD ON A SEC!" He held a school swimsuit out to her with a blush, "You have to wear this swimsuit that Smith gave me for you since she said you tend to wander around nude after a bath…" He looked at it with a pause, "Although, I have no idea why she gave me this one." He gave it to the harpy as she examine it, "Papi, I'm going outside so you can change."

"But I can't change into this with these arms of mine." The harpy lifts her wings up.

'Crap…' Naruto covered his eyes with a hand, tilting his head up to the ceiling. Only if the two monster girls weren't fighting each other, he shouldn't have been in this spot! "L-L-Let me blindfold myself first…" He takes a ribbon from a hanging bathrobe then tied it around his eyes, making sure it's covering properly and he feel around the swimsuit for the openings while hearing some rustling from Papi. "O-Okay, here are the leg holes…" Naruto stretch the swimsuit out at low level, "Put your legs through here…"

"Like this?" Papi said as she place herself in front of Naruto and she bend down to put her talons into the holes, her rear brush against his groin.

"W-W-Whoa!" He yelped out in surprise with red face, please don't tell him Papi is invading his personal space! His hands touch something very soft and he wonder why the harpy was giggling out loud.

"Hey!" The harpy giggled as her host's hands brush her buttocks, "That tickles!"

'Oh my kami, what am I touching?!' Naruto cried mentally as he pull the swimsuit up her body then hold the straps wide, "N-N-Now, put your arms through here…" He feel her squirming around with her arms.

"Gah, my feathers are getting in the way…" Papi whined.

"D-Don't worry, we can stretch the swimsuit out more." He said until his hands touch something soft with bumps as the harpy squeaked cutely, 'NOW WHAT AM I TOUCHING?!'

"…Husband?" The harpy uttered timidly before she yelp as the straps snap down on her shoulders as soon as Naruto release them with his hands high up in air.

"Alright, is it on properly?!" Naruto asked with high-pitched voice, "If so, go play in the water and I'll be…" He feel her wings pushing him forward into the tub with a splash, "Whoa!" Naruto sit up to shake the water out of his hair as the blindfold slip off, "Hey, why…" Once again, he yelp out as Papi hop backward onto his chest with a giggle.

"Okay, Papi will play!" Papi said brightly, "Ahaha, it feels so good!"

"A-Are you sure you're an adult?!" He asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Papi is happy husband is like you." The smiling harpy singsong, "You play with me and you scold me when I do something bad. And buy me ice cream. And you praise me, too…"

'The ice cream canteen was for everyone.' Naruto grumbled mentally, recalling how she ate the whole can in one sitting as soon as he came back from his shopping and his praises were sarcasm, which seems to went over her head at this time.

"Papi only had girls around her, so I never knew what it was like to have a husband." Papi said as she turned around to lie on his chest with a bright grin, "But I've always wanted one! So I'm really happy right now!"

"Well, that's nice but I'm n…" The delinquent was about to say something but Papi suddenly place his hand on her chest.

"Then let's get along like a husband and wife would, okay?" She smiled innocently.

"WH…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto cried out, splashing around in the tub.

"When you touched my chest earlier, it made my heart skip a beat!" Papi held him down with a laughter, "I wanna feel that again!"

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" He cried out again with red face.

"Are you trying to resist?" The harpy spread her wings out as her talon stretch out to him, "Then I'll have to use force!"

"BRING IT ON!" Naruto was about to bring his fists up but someone suddenly burst in to shoulder-tackle the harpy off him and he look up to his savior, who turn out to be Cream.

"My goodness!" Cream glared at Papi with faint blush, "I underestimate you! I thought you're too innocent for this kind of thing but you're aiming for him after all, huh?!"

"Thank, Cream…" The delinquent slowly stand up as he wringed some water out of his shirt and the blushing minotaur look away from his toned stomach.

"Come on, get out of these wet clothing and get you in…" The minotaur crossed her arms with a huff until they hear a shout.

"Hold it right here!" Miia slithered into the bathroom with a frown, "Saving darling when he's in trouble is my job! So what are you doing here?!"

"Since when?" Naruto deadpanned, "And she lives here."

"I'll take darling and…" The lamia crossed her arms before Papi suddenly tackle Cream and Naruto into the lamia and they tumble out of the bathroom with some shouts. Naruto's face kept find its way into each monster girls' chest as they argued over him and he swear his hands touch someone's breasts as one of them squealed in embarrassment. It went on for few minutes until they hear someone kicking the front door open and their fight halt as they look up to see who it was.

"What's going on in here?!" Ms. Smith shouted out until she look down at them with arched brow as the delinquent was lying in compromised position with the monster girls before she smirk, "My…Someone's a hot-blooded, huh?"

"That is not what it look like!" Naruto shouted at the smirking agent with red face before he pushes the monster girls off, "Get off! Get off!"

"What bring you here?" Miia asked the agent curiously, still holding onto the yelling delinquent and the other monster girls look curious.

"I'm here to inform Naruto something…" The agent clears her throat with a cough as she pick up a coffee mug from the table, "There has been a recent development regarding the interspecies exchange program. Well, it's just a little detail about the program…" She smirked, "There's a new article that actually allows interspecies marriage. But they're not sure if it's a possibility yet, so they've been looking for few test cases."

"…And I care because?" The blonde stared at her blankly, "I'm underage…" His eyes widened, "…Wait, no, you don't…"

"That's right!" Ms. Smith smirked widely, "I volunteered you and Kurusu for this test cases, I even make you a special exception so you can choose one of these girls…" She pointed to the monster girls as he gawked at her, "To marry!" They stared at each other with different expressions.

"…Why don't you just go and give me a harem while you're at it?" Naruto threw his hands up with twitching eyebrow as the agent blink at him, "Since I heard that some liminal practice polygamous shit in many countries for their culture or whatever their reason for it."

"…Hm…" The agent tapped her chin before she whip her phone out with a trollish grin and the delinquent's eyes widened in horror.

"FUCK, NO, YOU DON'T!" He attempted to leap at the agent to stop her but he somehow trip over Miia's tail, faceplant the floor.

"Good news!" Ms. Smith gave him a thumb-up with mischievous grin, "They're willing to make your case a special one to see if it's possible for someone to have a harem, congrats! Lucky you, you gotta live out many men's wild dream!"

"THAT WAS A SARCASM, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto shouted, "WHAT DO YOU GET AGAINST ME?!"

"I have nothing against you." The grinning agent laughed, "You're just making things very entertaining for me. It's like my own harem story that I either read or watch once in a while."

"…I'm his number one wife!" Miia swiftly turn to her fellow monster girls, "I get first dib on everything!"

"Hey!" Cream glared at her as Papi tilt her head innocently, "Who say you'll be number one?!"

"THAT IS NOT FANTASY, THAT IS REAL LIFE!" The delinquent shouted before he smash his head on the floor with screams, how less normal is his life is going to get?! That is all Smith's and Kimihito's fault!

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Naruto grumbled to himself as he toss jacket over his new school uniform in early morning, silently cursing this kooky agent for forcing everything on him and he really wonder who the fuck hire this woman in first place or how can they let her get away with everything?! "All-girl school, guardian and now harem marriage!" He exit his room then walk down the stairs, "What's next? My house becomes a fucking huge dormitory, mansion, villa or castle?!"

"Good morning, Naruto." He looked up to see Cream waiting at the front door in her uniform, "Are you ready to go?"

"Hey." Naruto grunted as he write the note down for the other monster girls to let them know that he is out for school, "Yeah, let's get out of here before Miia and Papi get up." The minotaur give him a nod as they leave the house and they walk down the street together in silence. "…So…" He decide to speak to kill some time, "How far is Seiko High? What's it like?"

"It's about twenty to thirty minutes walk so not this far." Cream thinks about it, "And for what it's like? Um, well…It's pretty interesting because it's almost big as college campus and the school building is kinda like European but bit mixed with Japanese in some way." She tapped her chin, "It's one of very few schools that accept liminal as students and staff, Seiko High has many liminal students out of all so far."

"And does the…" The delinquent paused to groan at a certain tidbit, "…human girls tolerate liminals?" He seriously can't believe he's going to all-girl school, "Do they accept extraspecies folks? And other way around with liminal toward humans?"

"Most does accept us and versa vice." The minotaur replied, "There are very few that are against it but it's in minority, very small one."

"Ah, I see." Naruto hummed, "Well, they better not do anything to piss me off or I'll make them regret it."

"Please don't start any fight, even if you can't be expelled from school and-slash-or they deserve it." Cream chided, recalling how he save her from bunch of ruffians and she hear that some of them are still in hospital.

"I make no promise on this one." He snorted as they kept walking until they reach the destination and the delinquent examine the place for the first time. It's a very large Japanese twelve-floor school with some western influences, field track, and there are several buildings near the school like large greenhouse and indoor pool. The buildings are spreading out all over almost like college campus as Cream had said and of course, it's within the walls with gate and… "Wait, is that a cafe store over there?" He pointed to a café near the school oddly as most students glance at him puzzlingly with some whispers, "…Is that actually college?"

"No, it's high school." Cream smiled sheepishly, she also wonders the same thing when she first appear here. "Anyway, do you want me to show you the way to headmistress' office to get your schedule or…?"

"I already get my class schedule here." Naruto pulled the folded paper out of his pocket to show her, "Along with this note say…" He deadpanned at the childish message, read 'Good luck, first male student, and try your best to not lost your cherry!' with winking smiley face with stuck-out tongue and a heart. "What kind of headmistress is she to send me that?!"

"Um, honestly, I never met her before…" The blushing minotaur scratched her cheek lightly with index finger after she read the message, "No one have does."

"…I see…" The blonde rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh until they hear a voice before they look up to see a human girl.

"Ano, hello, are you Naruto?" She asked with a slight nervous smile. She stand at about five foot tall, she have blue eyes and shoulder-length orange hair with bangs swept to her left side, a blue hairclip can be seen, and she wear Seiko uniform with black shin-length socks and brown shoes.

"Hai, that's me." Naruto raised his hand up lazily, "And you are…?"

"A-Ah, I'm Miyazaki Chisaki, your class representative." The orange-haired teenager said little nervous, "I-I'm supposed to give you the tour and show you the way to our homeroom class…" She glanced to the minotaur shyly, "Ano, Cream…Is it true? He's going to be Seiko's first male student?"

"Hai." Cream confirmed with a nod, they don't notice that some girls overhear them or see them rushing to other students to gossip right away.

"Oh, I see…" Chisaki glanced back to the blonde timidly, '…A-A boy in all-girl school…A-And he's a delinquent…I hope he don't eat me.' Recalling her mother's warning about how the men are wolves.

"You two friends?" Naruto asked the minotaur curiously.

"Yeah, and we're also in same class." The minotaur nodded again.

"Ah, I see." He turned back to Chisaki, "Well then, show me the way to class. And for the tour, there's no need for it because I must explore around on my own."

"…Are you sure?" The orange-haired girl looked at him concernedly as she start leading them inside the school building, "I mean, Seiko is a big place and people do get lost once in a while."

"Meh, I'll find the wall then jump over it and walk all way to the front gate." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Or jump off the floors to ground then go inside through the front door. That always works for me." Both girls blinked slowly at him before they decide to not ask him about that as they climb up the stairs to fourth floor and he look around to see a huge corridor with high ceiling along with many largest classrooms, perhaps for giant students or anyone with long extra appendage like a lamia's tail for example.

"Here we are." Chisaki gestured to a classroom's door, "Class 1-MG."

"1-MG?" The delinquent arched his eyebrow oddly at that before he pushes it out of his head, that is not his problem to question this. "Can we go inside or…?"

"A-Ah, hai." The orange-haired girl jolted up before she open the door, "Please go ahead." The blonde step inside and he look around his new classroom out of curiosity. It's a typical classroom, yet very large, with twenty-five desks and there were an adult woman and few students inside as they turn to stare at him with widened eyes and different expression before the adult approach them with a light smile.

"You must be Naruto, I'm your homeroom teacher. My name is Rohe, an ogress." The adult woman said, she appear to be very tall with red skin, red eyes, long pointy ears, grey pixie hairstyle, two spikes on her shoulders and two small horns protruding out of her head. She wears a white shirt with black jacket, blue pant and pair of high-heel shoes. "I'm looking forward to teach you a lot of stuff."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto replied lazily to his new teacher before he glance around at the desks, "So…Where am I going to sit at?"

"Your seat is at the window in the corner, last row." Rohe pointed at the said desk with a smile before she look down to him, "I put the classes syllabus, textbooks and lessons inside the desk so you can look over it and try to catch up on everything you miss out on. Please don't feel shy to ask me any questions if you want to and I'll try my best to answer them." She winked teasingly, "Even some personal questions." The blonde stare at her blankly in silence before he rub his forehead, quietly hope she's not like his host family.

"Alright, thank…" He walks over to his desk as he ignored some staring from his new classmates and he toss his bag at his desk's side, sitting down with a plop then take papers and books out of his desk to skim through them. It looks like he can catch up on everything within a week if there aren't any distractions. By the time he look up, the class have fill up with students, most monster girls, at their desks as they kept glancing at him with different expressions, mostly curious and confusion, with some quiet whispers and there are many students peeking inside from the window in hallway. Cream was sitting in front of him and Chisaki was in the middle of front row. Before Naruto know it, the bell rang and the students outside quickly flee to whatever place they have to be at as Rohe clap her hands to get her class' attention.

"Okay, everyone, before we start, we have a new transfer student and first male student so please take care of him." The ogress pointed to the only male student, "Naruto, please stand up and introduce yourself."

"Yo." Naruto stood up with his hand up, "Name's Naruto. I somehow get forced into attending here for some stupid reasons and I apologize to anyone who have problem with me being here…Just deal with it for now. I'll be ex…" He was going to say expelled but he remember that Ms. Smith somehow get headmistress to give him non-expulsion for the entire of his school years, "…Never mind. I'm looking forward to get along with everyone here" The delinquent sit down with a quiet mutter, "…Or not."

"Do anyone have any questions for him?" Rohe smiled to her students and all of sudden, most students bombarded the delinquent with many questions as some mobbed his desk.

"Where do you live? Are you going to stay at the dorm?"

"Is that your natural hair color or is it dyed?"

"Are that cute whiskers birthmarks or some tattoo?"

"What do you like?"

"Are you single? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you virgin?"

"How many girls did you fuck? Ever fuck a liminal? If not, I'll be glad to be your first!"

"What's your size? Please tell me the length of your dick and width of girth!"

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Naruto cried out at some certain dirty questions with heavy blush as few unseen girls giggled, "THAT'S TOO PERSONAL AND WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THOSE?!"

"Settle down, everyone, and please return to your seats." The ogress laughed lightly as the students obeyed her, "Let him answer some questions." She gestured to him to go on.

"In order…I live near here so I won't stay at dorm." The delinquent answered, "Yes, it's my natural color. My whiskers are actually my birthmarks. I like ramen and other few things. For the rest…" He grumbled with faint blush, "That's none of your business."

"Aw, at least tell us your favorite position or if you're a virgin!" Someone whimpered, which earn a twitching eyebrow from him.

"Now that concludes his introduction." Rohe clapped her hands again with another chuckle, "Let's go over our schedule then discuss about who will be on cleaning duty this week and…" It was very brief and most students went over what they had learned in any subjects. When break come up, several students immediately approach the only male's desk.

"Yo, sup!" A fit teenager raised her hand in greeting. She have a long green hair with two bluish strands, mint-colored or light blue fur with whiskers, hairy tails, canine ears on top of her head with white furs, black nose, claws, red eyes and red gem on her forehead. "Name's Cholan. I'm a Carbuncle."

"I'm Shire, sexy stuff." A busty redhead grinned widely, she have a red short hair with black long horns, red goat-like ears, yellow eyes and goat legs. "Remember this name when you're masturbating in…"

"My name's Kalolo, nice to meetcha!" Another busty teenager cut the satyress with beaming smile. She have long flowy sliver hair with rabbit ears and antelope horns, brown rabbit-like lower arms and legs, and blue eyes. "And that is my friend, Sala."

"Hi." Sala waved lightly. She have a long messy pinkish red hair, red eyes, pointy ears, scaled limbs with claws and salamander tail sticking out under her skirt.

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto replied.

"I'm glad to see you doing well." Cholan smiled before she notice his odd stare, "Oh, you don't remember me? You stand up to bunch of prejudiced thugs for me and my friends. I never get a chance to thank you because my friends pull me to run off."

"Oh." The blonde grunted, "If you did, I won't remember either way because I always end up whooping some dumbass' asses almost every day." Few girls sweatdropped at his sentence, unsure how to reply to that.

"…I heard through grapevines that you're some infamous delinquent who kept got kicked out of schools." Shire smirked, "That true?"

"And what if it is?" Naruto said nonchalantly, not caring if they know about it.

"Ooh, rough guy." The satyress grinned lewdly, "I'm more turned on now."

"Does that mean if you make some troubles here, you'll get expelled again?" Kalolo tilted her head with index finger on her cheek worriedly.

"Nah." The blonde grunted as two out of four girls blinked puzzlingly, "I would tell you that but it's a long story…To make it short, an annoyed woman somehow convince headmistress to give me a non-expulsion punishments until my graduation. I can get suspend for length of times anyway."

"Ah, that's good…" The jackalope paused, "…I think?"

"Anyway, I wanna say that to you." The carbuncle smirked lightly with hand on her hip, "Welcome to Seiko High."

"Tha…" Naruto said before they suddenly hear some shout.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" A shout draw their attention to a scorpion girl as she gawked at Cream in pure shock before she whip her head to Naruto sharply and she quickly scurry toward him at high speed. The scorpion girl have a light brown skin, chin-length red hair with short pigtails, four small compound red eyes above her two human-size red eyes and very noticeable bust. She has body of black scorpion, including eight legs and a stinger, in place of her lower body. "HEY, IS IT TRUE? YOU'RE HER HOST? YOU'RE HOSTING CREAM?" She scream out of pure shock and surprise and almost everyone turn to look at either Naruto or the blushing minotaur with various expressions.

"Yes, by force." The delinquent answered flatly, "I'm currently hosting Cream and other two, a harpy and pervy lamia. Who are you, by the way?"

"Tito." The stunned scorpion girl said quietly with rapid blinks.

"Damn, girl, trading up from dorm life to sex shack with host?" Shire turned to Cream, "How did you manage to swing that?"

"I do not join his host family for this reason." Cream glared at the satyress with heavy blush, "And I just asked a agent if I can live with him as my host."

"From what I heard, you demand her to place you in my care." Naruto deadpanned and once again, everyone look to the blushing stuttering minotaur before she turn her nose up with crossed arms, refusing to response to anything else. Before anyone can say something, a teacher enter the class as the bell ring.

"Please take your seat." The teacher announced, "We will start the class and go over some math problems. Please open to page fifty-four and look at problem…"

* * *

"Hey, boss, did you hear?" A voice chirped.

"Hear what?" A second voice grunted.

"That there's a first male student now and he's kinda cute."

"And I care because…?" The second voice huffed uncaringly.

"Words have it, this student is the infamous delinquent and he's known as the Aka Oni. The strongest brawler ever there is."

"…Oh, he's strong?" The second voice asked somewhat interesting, "Where he at?"

* * *

"Cream, I'm going to make few stops." Naruto said to Cream as they leave the school ground, "Can you please go home and make sure Miia and Papi aren't doing anything…Crazy."

"Yes, sure." Cream nodded once before she tilt her head with a blink, "But where are you going?"

"I'm heading to few stores for a quick shopping." The delinquent replied, "It'll take, like, fifteen to thirty minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you at home." The minotaur replied before they go their separate way and the busty teenager blush at her comment, it feel like she's his wife…She quickly shake her head clear with heavy blush.

* * *

"Welcome to…" Kimihito said before he realizes his neighbor, "Oh, hello, Naruto. Here for the usual?"

"Yeah, has the latest Shonen Jump issues come in yet?" Naruto asked flatly before he jab his thumb at outside, "By the way, what's the fuck up with the new sign? Libido Dojin? Are you running some pervy manga store now?"

"H-H-He, the owner decide to have a theme week and want to focus on…" Kimihito laughed sheepishly, "Hentai Dojin…"

"…Do you realize there are underage customers around?" The delinquent deadpanned as the adult nod with some sweats, "Whatever, is it in the usual place?"

"Yes, in the back." The worker pointed to the rear and the blonde walk toward the shonen aisle. When he turn into the aisle, he nearly bump into a familiar face and the person in front squeak out of surprise. This person is none other than his classmate, Chisaki.

"Miyazaki?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her oddly, "What are you doing here?"

"N-N-Naruto, wha…?!" Chisaki gasped, "W-What are you doing here?" 'Is he here to look at some dirty stuff? Mom's right about men being wolves…'

"I'm looking for a latest issue of Shonen Jump." He replied, "You? Don't tell me you're some pe…"

"NO!" The orange-haired girl cried out with red face before she quickly clear her throat to calm herself, "I-I-I'm here to buy some shoujo mangas for my friend to repay back a favor I owe her for helping with my studying."

"Alright then." Naruto picked up the Shonen Jump book, "See you la…"

"Good-bye, see you tomorrow!" Chisaki quickly ran past him.

"…Oookay." The blonde shrugged before he open the book, flipping to a certain manga. "How long is this arc going to take? At this rate, it'll going to take over ten to fifteen years until we're going to see what One Pi…" He heard some gunfire near the checkout and he quickly peek out behind to see a group of orcs with assault rifles.

"BUHI!" A orc with Mohawk grinned wickedly, "Hello, fellow otaku! Sorry to intrude, but this shop belongs to us, the Orc Culture Recultivation League!"

"Wooot, we get a cute high schoolgirl!" An orc with bandage rag held Chisaki's arms above her head with one hand as the frightened teenager squirming around in attempt to free herself from his hold and the orc drool at the sight of her well-endowed bust under her shirt. He suddenly rip her shirt apart to expose her bra-cladded breasts to her horror and humiliation, "OOH! Can I do her first?"

"No, I'm going first." The leader grinned evilly as the police force show up outside, "It's a dream of mine to do a high schoolgirl." He looked at the widen-eyed girl, "Don't be scared. We're all gentlemen here. We wouldn't do something to harm a cute girl. We'll respect the extraspecies laws. So…" He reach out toward her breasts, "Let's have a little exchange. Let's show all the cops in front of the store the power of extraspecies love!"

"N-N-NO!" Chisaki cried out and the orc was about to grope her but…A thick book hit the leader's face, stunned everyone and someone kick the back of the bandage-wearing orc's head, force him to release the schoolgirl as he tumble forward into his fellow orcs. "W-Wha…?" She uttered before she feel a jacket drop onto her shoulder and she look up to see Naruto's back as he face the orcs with some cracking in his neck.

"And here I thought I'll go a day without beating some shitty punks to pulp." Naruto glared at the orcs.

"H-H-Hey, you can't attack us!" The black-haired orc shouted, "The extraspecies law forbid any forms of…"

"Do I look like I give a fuck, bitch?" The blonde stomp on the orc's face as he snatch the rifle from the orc's hand, tossing it aside. "And there's something call self-defense! I'll beat the shit out of you all, extraspecies or not!"

"K-Kill this bastard!" The leader barked at his henchmen, pointing at the blonde.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY, FUCKERS!" Naruto jumped toward the orcs.

"Uh-oh!" Kimihito duck down under the counter.

* * *

"Listen, MON squad, here's the situation." Ms. Smith said to four monster girls, "According to eyewitness testimony, there are six assailants, all orcs. And they are armed with small arms they smuggled into the country so make sure you stay out of the hostages' direction to avoid some c…" Suddenly, the black-haired orc flew out through the window with large full bookshelf on top of him, crashing onto the ground as the women turn to stare at the twitching limbs under the heavy bookshelf with different expressions from bewilder to confusion.

"H-HELP!" A bandage-wearing orc with bruised and bloody face attempted to run out of the shop but a bent gun smack into the back of his head, knocking him out with a hard thud.

"N-NO, NO!" The bloodied leader trip over the edge of broken window as he clawed the ground, "S-SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS ONI!" A hand grabs his Mohawk, pulling him back in with a familiar voice to Ms. Smith.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto shouted loudly and many noises of crashes, flesh hitting flesh and bloodcurdling screams can be heard inside as objects flying outside at random interval.

"Um, what are we going to do?" Zombina raised her eyebrow.

"Mm, let me see…" Ms. Smith walk toward the store with the Mon squad and they look inside to see Naruto punching the leader's face nonstop as blood fly out everywhere, holding him up by collar while standing on couple unconscious orcs. "…Hey darling, do you know it's forbidden to harm…"

"SELF-DEFENSE!" The delinquent shouted without looking back as he kept beating the shit out of the leader, "HUMAN, EXTRASPECIES, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! IF YOU COMMIT ANY WRONGDOING IN FRONT OF ME, I'LL FUCK YOU UP LIKE THIS GUN-TROTTING RAPIST WANNBE! I'M NOT GONNA STAND AROUND AND LET SOMEONE DO THIS SHIT!" He lift the unconscious twitching orc above his head to everyone's amaze before he throw the leader through several bookshelves then turn around to them with bloody fists, "NOW WHO'S NEXT? BRING IT ON, YOU…" He blinked rapidly at the agent and her squad, "…Oh, it's you." He lift his hand up nonchalantly as if he didn't beat the orc gang up, "What are you doing here? And who's these girls?" He grimaced annoyingly, "Please don't tell me I'm going to host them."

"We're here because of those orcs and the girls are part of a special task force made up of extraspecies girls to deal with 'untouchable' situations involving extraspecies, MON." The agent answered.

"MON, really?" Naruto deadpanned, "That's a lazy naming…" He glanced between the twitching orcs and the squad, "…And I acted in self-defense, therefore excuse me from any laws I might have violate. Plus, I'm minor."

"Did you just beat six full-grown orcs up barehanded?" Doppel nudged one of the orcs' body with her foot.

"…WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NUDE?!" Naruto looked away from the dark-skinned petite girl with red face, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! And yes, I did…Well, I used some bookshelves, books, their own gun and everything that are not bolted down." He turned back to the agent, "Anyway, am I under arrest or not?"

"No, like you said, you acted in self-defense." Ms. Smith waved it off after surveying the damaged store and she have noticed that the teenager girl was holding Naruto's jacket tighter over her torso. "We can't arrest you for that, loophole and all."

"Oh, good." He looked back to the orange-haired girl, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Naruto-kun, t-t-thank you for save me…" Chisaki said meekly with a heavy blush.

"Eh, no problem." Naruto shrugged before he turn back to the agent, "Can I go now?"

"No, we need you to give your testimony to…" The agent said before she blink as soon as the delinquent make a break for it.

"Screw the cops!" The delinquent ran away with his bag. What? You can't blame him for that because it become a habit for him to flee at the sight of police since he kept breaking the laws.

"…Oh, boy." Ms. Smith sighed with shaking head but she seems to be amused by that and she turn back to the hostages to receive their testimonies.

* * *

"Man, your coffee is the best after all, darling!" Smith smiled cheerily to the delinquent as she sit on chair with mug, "What kind of beans are you using?"

"You know what beans because you brew it yourself and why are you here in my house?" Naruto growled with twitching eyebrow before he point to Mon squad as they have a feast with his host family, "AND WHY ARE THEY HERE TOO?!"

"Oh yeah, I invited my coworkers over today." The agent smiled cheeky, "That's fine, right?"

"Not fine!" The delinquent's eyebrow twitched faster.

"Ah, my name is Tionishia." The giant orge smiled sweetly, "That is Doppel-chan, Zombina-chan and Manako-chan. Nice to meet you, Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me that." Naruto rubbed his forehead with a exhale before he mutter under his breath, "At least they're not here to live with me." He never notice Ms. Smith answering her phone, neither her impish grin.

* * *

 **And that end the** **first chapter** **of MD! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto sure have some crazy and hard time, thank to Miia…And it seem to get more crazy when Smith suddenly place two more monster girls in his care then come up with something crazy. At same time, we just saw Naruto's first day at Seiko High School, which seem to be pretty short, but we get to meet some characters! All monster girls that you have seen is actually part of** **Everyday Life with Monster Girl universe (There's a video game version and to my knowledge, it's no longer up…Which suck big time.)**

 **By the way,** **Chisaki is from Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san. I did say there are couple crossovers.**

 **How will the school life turn out for Naruto? What about this sudden marriage option? Who are these voices? What kind of call did Smith get? Will Naruto have massive headaches? How'll crazy it get? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
